Jax (League of Legends)
|-|Jax= |-|God Staff Jax= Summary |-|Original Lore=Runeterra’s greatest weapons master, Jax is the only survivor of the Kohari—champions sworn to the defense of Icathia. But when the Void was unleashed against the Shuriman empire’s Ascended Host, Icathia was destroyed, leaving Jax without a home or purpose. He gathered the “last light of Icathia”, a symbol of his hope to one day defeat the Void, and now travels the world, searching for warriors strong enough to face the coming darkness by his side. |-|Immortal Journey Lore=The God Staff was once an earthly champion, who searched fruitlessly for a weapon worthy of his power. At the twilight of his life, he finally came across a staff with the light of the gods - granting him immortality, and even greater strength. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 4-A Name: Saijax Cail-Rynx Kohari Icath’un, Jax, Grandmaster at Arms Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several Thousand years old Classification: Former Kohari Warrior | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use any weapon to maximum efficiency (Though he prefers ones that are similar to a polearm), Limited Fire Manipulation (Via Empower), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Can increase his offensive and defensive power (Via Counter Strike and Grandmaster's Might), Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced plus Immortality (Type 1), Flight, and the ability to grow four extra arms Attack Potency: Small Country level (Decapitated an Ascendant, which would make him comparable to the likes of Azir, Nasus, and Renekton. Stated by Aatrox that he would make a worthy permanent vessel for him.) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to God Fist Lee Sin) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to casually outspeed a soldier while messing around and not fighting seriously. Able to keep up with Ascendants. Kept up with Fiora Laurent in combat) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to Poppy and comparable to Galio) | Unknown, likely Stellar Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level | ' Multi-Solar System level' Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lamppost or similar weapon | Likely Interstellar Standard Equipment: Last Light of Icathia (His lamppost) | God Staff Intelligence: Very High (Considered one of the most if not the most skilled fighter in all of Valoran, He is a master wielder of every conceivable weapon) Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, limiting himself by using a lamp as opposed to an actual weapon, holding back against most opponents, altering the way he holds his lamp to make it more difficult to wield | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Relentless Assault:' Jax gains bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds every time he lands a basic attack, stacking up to 6 times. *'Leap Strike:' Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals them physical damage. *'Empower:' Jax's next basic attack or Leap Strike within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. *'Counter Strike:' Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax stuns all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. *'Grandmaster's Might:' Jax deals bonus magic damage on every third basic attack within 2.5 seconds. When activated, Jax gains bonus armor and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Key: Base | God Staff Jax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Gods Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4